1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective covers for electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an improved protective cover for fastened electrical connectors (e.g. bolted electrical connectors).
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The use of protective covers for protecting electrical connectors from water, dust and other contaminants is known in the art. However, with most conventional covers, the electrical connector is not firmly secured in place within the cover, thereby leading to problems related to movement or shifting of the connector within the cover. In addition, conventional covers are also limited in the number and types of electrical connectors which they may house.
Examples of protective covers known in the art for housing electrical connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,148, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,338 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,288. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,148 relates to a protective sheath for an electric connector and means for mounting and positioning the connector in the sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,338 relates to two-section hinged covers providing an insulating enclosure for bare connections of insulated wiring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,228 relates to protective covers for protecting a plurality of terminals within a housing from dust or dirt and the like during a period of time until being assembled on a vehicle, and the like. Further examples of protective covers for electrical connectors and/or related devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,806, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,629, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,696, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,557, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,740, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,759 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,448.
Despite the above advances, there is still a strong need in the art for a protective cover which securely and firmly houses fastened electrical (e.g. bolted electrical connectors) in place within the cover, such that these electrical connectors do not move or shift when housed within the cover. There is also a need in the art for a universal protective cover which may securely house several different combinations of electrical connectors therein using the same cover. Moreover, there is also a need in the art for a cover which allows the user to inspect or perform other work on the electrical connector while housed within the cover; without having to hold the connector in place.
The invention accomplishes the above needs in the art and also provides other advantages, as will be described in detail below.